Brutal Love
by Higuchi
Summary: When Neji forces Hinata to go to boarding school dressedasaboy to protect her, the odds seem against her as she goes through pain and love.
1. Chapter 1: I Will Protect Her

**Higuchi:**Oh squee this is my first fanfict.

**Deidara:** She's new to the whole thing, yeah!

**Sasuke:** Hn. Another fangirl...

**Higuchi:** I am NOT a fangirl, -slinks her way to Shino-

**Shino:**Sweatdrop

**Sasuke:**Higuchi does not own any Naruto characters. If she did, she would snarf me because she's a fangirl.

**Higuchi:**Eeep! I am not!!!

_Hinata – 16 years old, relocating to a Boarding School in Fire Country_

_Neji – 17 years old, in a boarding school 2 hours on the train away from Hinata's_

_Kiba – 17 years old, Same boarding school as Hinata. Member of the Kohana Gang_

_Sasuke – 17 years old, Same boarding school as Hinata. Leader of the Kohana Gang_

**Chapter One**

Hinata held the white bandages in her hands, the expression and color in her face was lost and changed with confusion, as her cousin plowed through newly arrived school uniforms.

"A-ano.. Neji-kun w-what are you d-doing?"

"Those people in her new boarding school, I bet they'll want to rape my Hinata." (Neji: MUST PROTECT HINATA!!! spotlight shines upon Neji Higuchi: hehe.)

"N-neji-kun. Your -t-talking in t-third person a-again."

Neji threw her new dress shoes at her and then three boxes of uniform for the time being. Hinata curiously looked into the plastic cover over the cut cardboard. 'Boys uniforms'. Hinata pressed her two fingers together.

"N-neji, there must be s-some mis-take. I-I'm a girl and t-these are for b-boys."

Hinata lifted the boxes for further inspection as Hanabi entered the hallway but quickly walked away. Suspicion loomed into Hinatas thoughts. Another couple of packages were flung at Hinata and she barely dodged.

"To protect you, since I'm not going to the same boarding school as you, I have agreed with Grandfather to make you stay in the boys dormatory. 16 year old girls won't go ga ga for a plain boy will they..."

"N-N-neji-kun, what!"

Neji turned around with boxes in his hand he threw them at Hinata who dodged nimbly.

"Listen to me Hinata, your going to pretend to be a boy so you don't get raped."

Hinata's eye's widened at this blunt statement, she pressed her fingers together. Surely this was a plot by her grandfather to hate he even more than he already did. Hinata blushed crazily.

"But N-Neji I don't k-know how to be a-a... boy. I-I don't think I w-want to b-be."

The pile of school books and clothes only grew larger around her feet. After a few moments she was encased in school supplies. Neji grinned.

"Don't worry, I've planned it all out!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Her dorm door stood before her, Hinata shook her head and pushed the key into the lock. Neji-kun had done this to her, so evil. Of course Hinata was frightened, she wore a boy's uniform and looking almost exactly like Neji if she hadn't been so short and cute. Her voice was forced into a deeper tone as Neji forced her to change because 's-h-e-m-i-g-h-t-g-e-t-r-a-p-e-d'.

Hinata blushed slightly at the thought, the president of the school sent her to her dorm room. The train ride to the boarding school had seemed long and miserable with a lot of Neji forcing her to change her voice. In the end she had missed her classes and it was already 3 p.m.

When the door opened, Hinata fought with her luggage pushing it open with her back and bring all 3 boxes and rolly bag in at once. But the door swung open as she pressed into it and she screamed as she fell backwards. Laughter filled the air and she struggled like a turtle. The laughter turned into chuckles as Hinata's red face turned even redder.

"Ha—you-hahahahah-must---hahahahahahahaaha-be------ahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaahhhhahahaha!-Neji!-hehehe ha... ha. You scream like a girl!!!"

Hinata pushed the box on her stomach off of her and she sat up.

"G-gomen."

Her voice was just a little deeper than it would have been. Even so it was squeaky and soft, the sound of her voice made the boy fall to the floor and roll around in laughter. A new shade of red appeared on Hinata's face as she got up and looked at him, unable to make out his features since he rolled around, hysterical. Hinata grabbed her boxes and baggy and stood idly, hiding her red face in her boxes.

"He-he-- Here let me help you."

The boxes were take from her arms and Hinata stare momentarily at the softest brown eye's. Blush consumed her face but her roommate didn't seem to notice as he carefully set her boxes on her bed. His tall lean form stood straight, he had to be two feet taller than her, his hair was untamed and brown and his skin was tanish. He gave her a devilish grin.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka! Your roommate for the year!"

Hinata hid another layer of blush by bowing deeply.

"I---"

She paused at the softness in her voice.

"I'm N-Neji Hyuga."

A deeper tone yet it convinced Kiba enough. Hinata shuffled past him and to her bed, hoping not to attact his attention.

"Huh? Your just going to leave your key in the door?"

Another smile appeared on his lips as he fetched it for her.

"G-Gomen."

He gave her the key and look into "Neji's" face.

"Violet eye's, makes you look girlie"

"W-what!"

Hinata blushed and Kiba turned away. He smiled again,

"I'll go tell the guys you've finally showed up. We'll get to know each other later."

Kiba grabbed a something from his bed post and rushed out the door. He paused and Hinata watched him.

"See you later."

As the door closed Hinata dropped to her knees leaning on her rolly she buried her face into her arms.

'Why did you do this to me Neji-kun?'

**End Chapter**

**Higuchi:**Ano... I'm sorry its soooo short. I just wanted to give you all an introduction towards the story. Gomen, -bows- it will be much longer next time.

**Sasuke:**It better be, I haven't got a part in the story yet.

**Higuchi:**Your not an important character -sweatdrop-

**Sasuke:**OO WHAT!? -glares-

**Higuchi:** I like SasuHina and all but... thats not the pairing in the fanfic.

**Sasuke:** -gapes- I'm not getting paired with cute innocent Hinata?!!

**Higuchi:** THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2: Defenseless

Higuchi: -sigh- Only one review. Neh. Arigato **D****ustori**!

Sasuke: Hn. Thats what you get for not making it SasuHina.

Higuchi: But people also like Sasu---

Kiba: SHH!! Don't give it away!

Higuchi: doh! I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, if I did I would give everyone free copies!

Sasuke: -whispers-fangirl.

_Naruto – 16 years old, Same boarding school as Hinata. coleader of the Kohana Gang_

_Tenten – 16 years old, Same boarding school as Hinata. Kendo club leader_

_Sakura – 17 years old, Same boarding school as Hinata. Member of the Kohana Gang_

_Shino – 18 years old, Same boarding school as Neji_

**Chapter Two**

"So, who's the new guy?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke! Stop being a jerk, you know who everyone is."

"Neji Hyuga, but I don't if thats Neji... this one's too short and cute."

"AN IMPOSTER?!"

"Shut up baka."

Naruto stood against the wall, Sasuke had rest his arm on the wall above Naruto's head, he leaned over Naruto slightly a bit taller than him. Naruto looked out towards the track and Sasuke looked into his blue eye's. A line of blush appeared on Narutos face when he noticed Sasuke looking at him hungrily.

"I was friends with the Hyugas a long time ago. That could be his cousin, Neji always was too over protective." (Higuchi: So because you couldn't have Hinata you turned geyh! -winkwink- Sasuke: baka.)

"Cousin? So... thats a girl dressed up as a boy?"

"Hn."

"Hahaha. Thats funny. Sasuke, Sasuke! Your going to do something to her!"

Naruto's voice was a whisper as three figures neared the two teenagers coming off the track from a walk around.

"We'll see."

Naruto stared at Sasuke speechless as Sasuke turned around. He had noticed the shadows cast on the wall. He scowled at the new arrivals, apparently he didn't get enough alone time with Naruto.

"We have to run 20 laps, how troublesome."

Both 2 boys and 1 girl wore they're uniforms, too good to play in the messiness that gym brought to they're already toned bodies. Shikamaru pocketed his hands as he looked at the other students in uniform running track. His attention was captured by a tanned skin blond haired girl who ran, almost at the front of the line.

"Shikamaru, pay attention!"

Sakura slapped the back of his neck with a flat palm. Naruto, out of his daze, laughed. Kiba joined them, Shikamaru was always the icon of abuse for Sakura. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"So why did you want us to meet today Sasuke?"

She demanded, Kiba looked at Sakura and blushed, his long time crush that never went away.

"Sasuke thinks that Nej---"

Sasuke delicately placed his hand on Naruto's mouth and pulled him towards his chest. Naruto struggled as Sasuke spoke.

"We're going to recruit Neji."

Shika's eyebrow was raised, Kibas mouth opened and shut, and a trace of red appeared on Sakura's cheeks. Even Naruto stopped fighting against Sasukes soft grip and looked up at him, his blue eye's glistened, his cute puppy eye's. A small line of blush appeared on Saskue face but he was lucky his long bangs hid it.

"What-why Sasuke? You don't even know him, he's probably just a nerd."

A slap echoed on the back of Shikamaru's neck again, her grimaced.

"I think thats a great idea."

Sakura smiled. Kiba's shoulders slouched when Sakura said this. Neji was quite and stuttered a lot, he also got embarrassed easily, what was so good about him. He did had a girlish look that made him look so cute---.

Kiba's action did not go unnoticed by Sasuke who released Naruto.

"Kiba can tell Neji, since he's his roommate."

"Yeah, sure."

Kiba spoke absentmindedly glancing at Sakura who was already scoping for any signs of the adorable boy.

"Good,.. Kiba, give me your key."

"What?"

Everyone turned around at Sasuke's demand as his hand stretched out.

"The key, to your dorm."

Instantly Kiba dug into his pockets. Naruto clung to Sasukes arm.

"Why do you want his key?"

He asked in such an innocent voice that all four students around him quivered in desire to hug Naruto.

"So I can get into his dorm baka."

Kiba handed Sasuke his key.

"I need my key, Gaara doesn't give a shit if I were locked out of the room."

Shika pointed out, and another slap came to the back of his neck the made naruto shout.

"Haha! You really need to start wearing a collar Shika."

The sound of a shrill whistle broke the air as the coach waved his arms at the group who always never participated in gym. Of course they all passed anyway, because thats what money was for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba stood at the front of the lunch line, not exactly. Neji stood before him, smiling happily as she got her lunch. Kiba glared at the back of "Neji's" head. Already his second day and he was getting 100 on all his pop quizzes. No wonder Sakura liked him, he was smart, Kiba couldn't compete.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata let the cook put on her plate whatever, she was hungry and could eat almost anything. Public school had made her eat food and respect it. After the long half hour or P.E., she believed she deserved something to fill her stomach. Hinata took her tray as it was placed onto the counter and handed her money to the woman at the register.

She walked away, quickening her pace down the lunch room until she found an empty table, sitting at the end she placed her lunch infront of her and looked at the almost perfect sushi before her. Her eye's watered as she picked up her chopsticks.

"itadak--"

"HEY NEJI!"

Narutos voice was loud and made her drop her chopsticks. Naruto sat down infront of her. His own tray was almost overflowing with food.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"N-n-no."

Hinata smiled breifly as she picked up her chopsticks and carefully a roll.

"Naruto."

A sleek dark voice slipped onto the table next to Naruto and casually began eating. Hinata gazed, dazed at Sasuke. As if there was no end to the arrivals, Shikamaru sat himself next to her and sipped on a Lime-Berry cola. Sakura forced Shikamaru away and plumped herself next to Hinata dropping her own tray onto the table. Kiba sat silently next to Sasuke and poked his chicken tempura.

Hinata accepted this strange turn of events and ate her first roll. Her eye's watered in appreciation to the great taste as she chewed happily there was a squeal next to her and arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"HE'S SO CUTE!!!!"

Sakura screamed and cradled Hinata in her arms. Then, two more students sat down at the end of the table and Sakura went silent as Tenten sat down next to Kiba and stared at Sakura in all her weirdness. Temari sat across from TenTen and smiled at Shika how muttered.

"How troublesome..."

"SO NEJI? Where do you come from?"

Naruto asked as soon as Sakura release Hinata.

"Uh—Kirigakure."

Brows raised.

"You lived in the ghetto?"

Came Narutos next question.

"Y-yes."

Hinata did her best to hid her voice, it sounded different, like a childish boys.

"So when have you gotten so rich?"

Sasuke asked and as question eye's turned to Hinata.

"M-my parents died and my g-grandfather didn't w-want me. But... my c-cousin c-convinced him otherw-wise and s-sent me here."

"Cousin?"

"Hai... Ne-Naruto!!"

Naruto stopped putting her rolls onto his plate and stared at her with a white toothy smile. Sasuke stood abruptly and walked to Hinata's side of the table, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him to the bathroom.

"SASUKE!? WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

Sakura cried and Naruto laughed.

"More sushi for me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke pressed his body against Hinata's, her face had turned twenty shades of red. He gripped her wrists and forced her arms above her. For a second she though he was going to kill her, she shut her eye's.

"Who are you?"

"N-neji-kun."

"Tell me the truth!"

"aiee, please, please stop."

Sasuke had griped her wrists tighten and his breath was on her neck.

"Your not Neji, your to damn cute to be that jerk."

"Nani! You know Neji?"

"Hn. Who are you?!"

"Please l-let go of m-me."

Sasuke relaxed his grip, her voice had let itself be heard.

"My n-name is Hinata Hyuga. N-Neji didn't want me t-to get h-hurt so h-he made me d-dress like a b-boy."

Without warning Sasuke unbutton Hinata's undershirt and she closed her eye's. Pretending to be a boy didn't stop people from raping her.

Sasuke saw the bandages around her torso.

"Be careful with Kiba."

Sasuke's voice was harsh as he let Hinata go and strode to the bathroom door leaving Hinata gasping for air on the floor, tears running down her cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat on the comfy bed, three text books sat in front of her, but it was already 9p.m. And she was getting tired. The large baggy tee-shirt Neji had given her to his her chest almost covered her knees. She wore a pair of shorts. She didn't know if she looked like a boy anymore. Her hair was only to her shoulders, her cheeks around. She looked more like a child. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rest her head on top of them.

The door opened lightly and closed even softer.

Kiba stared at Hinata's small body and wasn't angry at him anymore that Sakura liked him. Sakura would get over this kid, he wasn't special, he was small and useless. Suddenly remembering that Sasuke had told him to introduce Neji into the Kohana gang he sighed.

"I thought I left my bed in a mess."

Since Kiba's classes stared earlier than hinata's, she had the upper hand in the morning on dressing without anyone around. Hinata looked up.

"G-gomen Kiba-ku--"

"Thanks."

Kiba dropped his bag and sat on his bed.

Hinata looked back into her textbooks.

"Sasuke... wanted me to invite you to join the Kohana Gang."

Hinata's head turned sideways.

"W-what?!"

"Our gang, Sasuke told me to invite you to it. I thought he told you when-hedraggedyoutothebathroomwithhim."

Hinata blushed.

"G-gomen, I can't join. I've g-got to study."

Kiba's eye brow twitched.

"You don't have a choice, once someone is asked to join the Kohana gang they either join of get beat up."

Hinata stared at Kiba. She slammed her text books closed and dropped them on the floor, lifting her bed covers she slid under them and pulled the lamp light off.

Kiba sat, bemused, staring at the sharp breating blanket that was scrwany "Neji's" form. He looked at the text book, postists stuck out at odd angles. Silently picking up a text book, eye's already adjust to the dark, he opened the inside text book.

'Property of Hyuga Hinata.'

**End Chapter**

Higuchi: Ah, now thats long.

Sasuke: Fangirl

Higuchi: -steals naruto- :3

Sasuke: Give him back!!! -chases-

Naruto: Everyone, give Higuchi some ideas, Should she let Kiba find out that "Neji's" a girl? Or should she lead Kiba on? Give reviews pwease. -puppy eye's-


	3. Chapter 3: Why does Neji Stutter?

**Higuchi:**Because a friend wanted me to continue writing this story despite my current state of depression, I've written this next chapter neh. I'm pleased to have gotten 153 hits (last time I've checked).

**Sasuke:**Depression my ass, you were probably itching to come back and write this story. Crazy Fangirl.

**Higuchi: **Nu, I am not a fangirl!

**Naruto: **She's such a cute fangirl -pinches Higuchi's cheeks-

**Higuchi:**-blushes-

**Sasuke:** This FANGIRL does not own Naruto.

**Higuchi: **neh.

_Itachi – 25 years old. Member of the Akatsuki Gang._

_Gaara – 15 years old, goes to Neji's boarding school._

_Temari – 16 years old, goes to Hinata's boarding school._

_Sasori (zmong, Sasori's alive) – 23 years old. Member of the Akatsuki Gang_

**Chapter 3: Why does Neji stutter?**

**-A Week Later.**

Hinata was forcing herself to go on, 'Just twenty more minutes'. She told herself, but she knew she wasn't safe with them staring at her. All 5 of them, they looked angry and the looks on they're faced frightened Hinata. As the rest of the students fell back, already worn from the miles of track they were running, Hinata or, Neji, pressed on.

Before she would never believe she could run this fast, for this long. At first she had been fighting with Temari and Tenten, but as the 8th lap came around they both gasped for air and retreated to the benches. Hinata was alone on the track, and only 10 minutes had passed. The coach had said 'twelve laps', Hinata was going to give twelve laps.

She didn't know how fast she was going, she wouldn't give up. She was stronger than that, she had to prove she was. No, actually she had to prove Neji was fast, Neji wasn't a quitter. She was moving so fast she didn't know whether her feet were still below her. A pang of pain finally reached her, she buckled down once, but then regained herself.

Three more laps.

She couldn't ignore the pain.

"GO NEJI-SAMA!!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!!"

The voices reached her and made her want to put more effort in, as if she wasn't already straining herself. Her legs became heavy as she pounded around the track. She had to, it was a matter of pride. Neji was full of pride, wasn't he?

She hated Kiba, she hated Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura. But especially Kiba, because he was so devilish and so different, why didn't he understand that 'Neji' wasn't like the rest.

The pain in her bowels fought against her. She knew she should continue, her cramps forced her to begin to slow, pain almost engulfing her. She was amazed she was still running. Two more.

If Hinata wasn't running fast now, she bolted forth once more before she tripped and fell flat on her face. Clasping her stomach she moaning in pain and shrunk against the paved floor. Sweat ran down her forehead and she breathed heavily. She could hear the world move around her, she began to get dizzy with pain, footsteps against the track, someone running to her. Gentle arms picked her up and ran with her---

"NEJI-KUN!!!"

"Neji---neji are you ok? _he's so light..._"

Hinata fell into blackness.

------------------------------------------------------

A soft, hand brushed against her forehead, it was warm to the touch and Hinata blushed as she opened her eye's, feeling sore. She lay, staring up into intense black eye's that looked into her own, apparently they had worried for her---Neji.

"Y-you--Your finally awake."

Kiba drew back, a hint of blush had arisen from his own tanned face and he turned away on his stool to look out the window. His hands sat in his lap, as Hinata noticed, the pain all about her body went away slowly.

"W-what happened?"

Her voice was soft, boyish. She worked hard to hide it from Kiba afraid something had happened why she was out cold.

"Nothing—I—I carried you here... after you passed out. We're in the nurse's office. She said it was probably food poisoning. If you need to throw up."

Kiba looked innocent as he motioned to a pail besides the bed. The motion made Hinata remember that she was angry at him because he had told her about Kohana gang.

"Yeah, thanks."

Her voice was cold, alien to her as she sat up, and the blanket fell around her. As she stretched. Kiba stared at her chest, then looked away, his face turned scarlet.

Hinata noticed him turn, for a second she thought he was sorry he had told her. Hinata felt the draft from the window come in and shivered. Looking down at her own gym uniform----

Hinata blushed madly as she covered herself in her blankets and hid under the covers, a sob escaped her lips, he knew now.

The movements caused the two have a moment of awkward silence.

"Wh---why are you wearing bandages?"

Kiba couldn't stare at Neji, he knew that there was probably something bad underneath there. Maybe Neji had been scarred all over his torso or... or...

"None o-of your b-business... go away!"

Hinata sunk low into the comfort of her bed. Pleading, praying. _'Kiba can't know, please don't let Kiba know.'_

"I'm sorry Neji, if the Kohana Gang ever tries to hurt you, I'll beat the shit out of them!"

Kiba understood now, why Neji stuttered. (Higuchi: HA! Your wrong Kiba 3. Sasuke: Heh, turning my members against me -glares-)

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked as if she was going to cry, yet she forced herself from hugging and kissing Neji. She stared at him, lying with all the cuteness anyone could ever have in the world. She wanted to hug him, to squeeze him and call him her little sweet---. But he rested silently and softly, he didn't stir. Sakura almost regretted that Sasuke was going to send his guys to beat up Neji because Neji... He needed to join the Kohana gang. She longed for him to join, just as much as she had longed for Sasuke to tell her he loved her. But that dream was denied to her, she brushed Neji's black (DYED!!!) hair from his face. His soft features, she remembered the beautiful image before she got up and left.

------------------------------------------------------

(For the Sake of this story, 4 days has past since Hinata passed out, and now its Friday and vacation for two weeks starts. **Higuchi:** lucky... boarding school kids x3)

Hinata sat slurping her Miso Soup, her eye's looked over the rim of the bowl at Kiba. A blush was on her cheeks. She continued eating her soup, and stealing a glance at the boy before her. He looked in boredom at his spaghetti viciously poking it with his fork.

Inner kiba: DIE SPAGHETTI! DIE!!!!

The Kohana Gang sat ways off at another table where Ino and Sakura discussed the hot new substitute, Itachi, who reminded them of Sasuke who wasn't at the table.

Hinata softly placed her bowl on her tray.

"Ah--"

She purred, Kiba looked up at Neji's face a cute cat yawn as he had finished all his soup. Since today was Friday, they could go into town and hangout. Hinata was looking forward to this, she would call it a date in other circumstances, but Kiba didn't know Neji was Hinata. It was already three days since Hinata had gotten out of the nurse's care. Gym was less harsh on her, Tsunade knew what Neji was making Hinata do and obliged to help her in her situation.

Kiba stood up and picked up Hinata's tray and his. They walked together, disposing they're lunch then making they're way to they're dorms. Hinata gripped the collar of her shirt as she followed Kiba. Feelings had been coming at her, making themselves apparent at every corner. Kiba refused to let Hinata be alone. He attacked all the boys from the dorm bathroom so Hinata could shower alone. He stood guard by the door as if he was her loyal knight.

Thinking about this made Hinata blush into new shades. She stopped instantly,_ 'Do I like Kiba?'_

"Hey, the exits this way."

Kiba called.

"Gomen!"

Hinata came running after Kiba and he held the door open, she walked past into the afternoon sunlight. They both made they're way around the fence to get to the gate, leading onto the empty street infront of the school.

Kiba straightened as a breeze came, he hated Sasuke and his stupid plans. His ideas were bruter than akatsuki's ideas. He hate him more than he could stop himself from. If he saw him, he'd kick his ass. Kiba had contemplated the chance that Sasuke was beating Neji up, Sasuke had dragged Neji to the bathroom once, which was obviously weird.

Kiba reached into his pocket for his car keys, as Neji gave a little yelp, Kiba turned on the spot facing a man who wrapped his arm around Neji's stomach and held him against himself. His features were familiar to Sasuke's.

------------------------------------------------------

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Kiba barked at the tall, handsome figure who looked like he was going to eat Hinata.

"Is that anyway to treat a teacher?"

Itachi retorted, calm and strong.

"P-please l-let g-go of m-me."

"_Hehe, so cute."_

A firm layer of blush appeared on Hinata's face as Kiba grabbed her arm and wrenched him from Itachi. The sky darkened and a sharp gust of wind hit them. Soft drops of rain touched Hinata's face and she shook. Kiba pushed Hinata behind him.

"I don't care who the hell you are! If Sasuke thinks he can beat the crap out of Neji tell him to bring his carcass here himself and I'll wreck his pretty boy ass."

Kiba felt the rain himself, Itachi's head cocked to the side as if he was trying to look at Hinata some more. He smiled at Kiba even so.

"My foolish brother wants to beat up small Hinata-chan---opps. Neji-"

"Wha---Hinata?"

Kiba said dumbly, and Itachi smirk.

Hinata stared at Itachi, a thick blush ladened her cheeks as she turned around and ran. Ran for dear life, her ears burning. Please, Please, Please, not Itachi.

"Oh- you better go get her, she's fast when she wants to get away."

Kiba moved and punched Itachi in the face, the man fell back astonished, as if Kiba wasn't the teenager to hit him. It began to rain heavy as the teenager stepped backwards, then turned, calling out Neji's name as the blue uniform ran out onto the street and into the district of apartments that surrounded the front of the school. He so was confused, he didn't know what he was doing.

------------------------------------------------------

_'No, please... Kiba-kun. Don't hate me Kiba!'_

Tears ran down her face as she remembered the horrible things that had happened to her when she had been brought to the house of Uchihas. Itachi was so nice to her, and Sasuke so mean. They went to public school together, she had been forced to be apart of the gang, she got beat up, she got hurt. She had only wanted to see her family again. She sobbed as she ran on, the rain made her uniform press against her skin already goose bump covered skin.

Blinded with tears she turned a cornered, stumbled, then got back on her feet.

Kiba would understand her, Kiba would understand her and wanted to protect her. Hinata stopped running, out of breath, the dye dripped from her head onto the pavement as she collapsed.

"WHY?"

Hinata cried. _'Neji only wanted to protect me'._ _**'He should have tried harder'**_

"Neji?"

Hinata felt the pelts of rain falling on her as the slim figure approached.

"Oh, whats wrong."

The voice was so soft, arms wrapped around Hinata's shoulders as she cried into the already wet shoulder. An umbrella was swept away by the harsh wind.

"Neji?"

"I-I don't w-w-want to b-be Neji a-anymore!"

Hinata sobbed, a soft hand patted her head.

"I know, I know... I'm sorry Hinata, I would have helped you if I knew sooner."

Hinata looked up to the soft, wet face of Tenten, who helped Hinata to her feet.

"Come on, we have to get out of the rain."

------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid."

"Troublesome!"

"Jerk!"

"..."

Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest, he leaned against the lockers. Temari stared at him with such hate that he had to back down. The expression didn't look right on her beautiful face, he didn't want to catch more attention then he already did. Fangirls and other students swarmed past them staring at angry Temari and worried Shikamaru as they fought.

"Your an ASS Shikamaru! A LAZY ASS!"

Temari dared the fangirls who glared at her to do something. She stood in her skirt and button up uniform then she stepped forward, crossing the invisible boundary between her and Shika. Her hand raised but her wrist was gripped by a firm hand before she could pull away she was pulled into a deep kiss. The fangirls around them melted as Shikamaru grabbed Temari's other hand from slapping him and pulled her close to him.

"SHIKAMARU! STOP KISSING TEMARI, SASUKE WANTS US TO MEET HIM!"

Shikamaru was dragged away from heaven as he let go of Temari and stared into her eye's.

"go then..."

Temari's voice was but a whisper as she waved her arm at the pink haired girl who called him. With a grin, Shikamaru walked slowly to the blond girl, just as slow as he pleased, because the only person he'd ever speed up for was her. Temari didn't fail to blush as she felt her cell phone buzz in her skirt pocket. She pulled it out.

"-sigh-Moshi Moshi---Gaara?"

------------------------------------------------------

Kiba practically attacked the wall in front of him. Neji had ran away so fast, track did pay off. Kiba was frightened out of his wits, just as he was frightened he was confused. Neji--- was actually Hinata? Who was Hinata? Why was she posing as a Neji? Why did she wear bandages? What the hell did Sasuke do to her? What the hell did Itachi do to her?

Anger boiled in Kiba as he kicked a trash can down, the rain fell on him like sharp daggers. He looked down the street when an umbrella flew past him in a strong gust of wind. He pocketed his hands and looked up at the gray sky as rain fell on his face and drenched clothes. He shivered, a couple of cars came past as he waited for nothing, for him—her to come back.

Unaware of time, Kiba stared at the street, a tear ran down his cheek. He didn't care if Neji was a boy or a girl, the only thing he wanted to do was protect him—her. Sakura emerged from his thoughts and he choked back a sob.

What the hell was going on. A sleek black limo drove up to the sidewalk and stopped infront of Kiba.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Naruto yelled sticking his head out the window.

"Get in the car baka."

Came the cold voice of Sasuke, and Kiba went in, because he didn't know what else to do.

**End Chapter**

**Higuchi:** oh shiznit! So much has just happened! Crazy neh?

**Hinata: **-pokes fingers together-

**Higuchi: **Huh? Where'd Sasuke go, normally I talk to him.

**Hinata:**S-sasuke went to c-cater to h-his f-fangirls w-who write fanfictions w-where he is less v-violent.

**Higuchi: **Oh well, your so cute

**Hinata:** -blushes- G-Give Higuchi s-some reviews b-before she goes k-kaput with n-none.


End file.
